


Effortless

by InfiniteAlexisA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Stydia, Threesome, poly!pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked with her shoulders back and head tilted towards the sky, she walked with a purpose, always too important for the place she was in. Always on her way to somewhere better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> So I have some very mixed feelings about Lydia. I usually don't write for her because I had trouble understanding her. But as I've grown up and found myself becoming more like her I have this sort of begrudging respect. Initially I wanted to write a story about the pressures of society on Lydia and how her perfection is perceived as Effortless when in fact, it takes a lot of work to look pretty. This became something completely different, this was just me giving Lydia the power and glorification that she deserves. I've taken on a Stiles Stilinski-esque adoration for Ms. Martin so I hope you all enjoy the product of that.

_Effortless_

 

* * *

 

Lydia Martin’s brand of beautiful was of the flawless persuasion. She walked through the school with the ease of a breeze, she brought the scent of flowers to the hallways and the boys traveled behind her like bees.

Everything about Lydia was perfect. She had been blessed in genetics and in wealth. Her body was tight and perfect, long beautiful red hair, always perfectly curled. Hourglass figure, round firm breasts, tight little ass swishing down the hallway, she had all eyes on her. Lydia also had the luck of being rich. So of course that perfect body was covered in the most expensive attire. Short designer dresses that fell just below the swell of her curves, designer heels clicking down the hall as she walked past. She walked with her shoulders back and head tilted towards the sky, she walked with a purpose, always too important for the place she was in. Always on her way to somewhere better.

Mentally she surpassed all others. A bright young girl turned genius in her early teens, she had the Fields Medal in her sights from the age of 13, she pursued knowledge with a hunger unseen since the Greek Goddess Athena herself.  

Not that any of her peers really knew that, Lydia was the most popular girl in her high school, she knew that her brain wasn’t necessary to triumph here but she was so smart she couldn’t help but let her brilliance shine for a day or two. Going from answering questions correctly every once in awhile, to solving complicated calculus equations on the board at a moment's notice.

Lydia dated the star lacrosse player, the most popular boy in their high school. He drove her to school in his Porsche and she would suck his dick in the parking lot for anyone to see to say thank you. Despite that, when a new girl with money, potential, and a fierce sense of loyalty showed up Lydia became her best friend. Their sleepovers involved Allison shuddering as Lydia whispered sweet nothings into her ear while she rocked in between Allison’s legs.

When a cute loser was able to out shoot her own boyfriend in lacrosse she laid her claim on him as well. Getting him to date her best friend and getting him to eat her out between classes in the furthest stairwell that no one ever used.

Stiles Stilinski saw her for who she was. His eyes were bright and sharp in a way that only Lydia could understand and he’d chase his well of knowledge by fucking into Lydia hard and fast, blunt head of his cock always able to find her g spot and stay there as long as needed for her to become a wet screaming mess in his bed. He would eat her out right after he came, treating her body with all the respect a queen deserved. Stiles loved her, in the most obsessive sense and while it made for star studded orgasm and feigned feelings of love he eventually realized that she was not all he wanted her to be and left to chase his happiness inside another.

Lydia ruled the halls with grace and just enough cruelty to strike caution into the souls of others. So when a plain girl with epilepsy turned into a blond bombshell after experimental treatment left her sickness free, Lydia had no problem fucking friendship into her tight virgin pussy. Lydia would lick I love you’s into Erica in the 2nd floor bathroom and Erica would push Lydia up against the lockers, pinch her nipple, and kiss her deep for all to see. A hot, wet reminder that there was more to Lydia than imagined.

And when Erica started dating a muscular man with ebony skin and an ivory smile Lydia had no problem planting her tongue inside Erica’s pussy in the locker rooms just to feel Boyd’s thick cock fuck her hard from behind. People knew, it was loud and wet and Lydia would walk funny for a few hours after every single time.

And of course Stiles came back to her with a dark haired surprised. Derek Hale was a mixed drink of two parts tragedy and one part dangerous. Older than Stiles by years but still close with several high schoolers.  He was quiet and sexy and instead of saying hello he fucked his introduction into Lydia’s mouth right against the side of his black Camaro while Stiles watched.

Allison and her boyfriend Scott were full of surprises as well, one day Allison sent Lydia a video of Scott fucking into a blond curly haired boy and Lydia felt herself pulse with want. He was another lacrosse player, leaner than even Stiles and it filled Lydia with sadness to realize that his frame was littered with bruises from a life best forgotten. He was living with Scott and his mother now, because Scott knew the pain of a father that hit before he spoke.

Lydia’s formal introduction to Isaac left her dazed by his clear blue eyes and long probing fingers.

The next time she saw Isaac was also the next time she saw Derek and Stiles. They all fucked her and whispered tales of werewolves that bite and fuck and a mage that made his fingers vibrate against your cunt. They fucked her hard as they told her the tale of a beautiful red headed banshee that killed men with her moan alone.

Lydia took to her powers flawlessly. Derek, her alpha, puffed with pride whenever she screamed for him. Her screams shaking the windows in the house or driving a man mad for disrespecting her. Allison and Scott apologized for not telling her about the wolves by eating her out for 24 hours straight.

Lydia was content, she was flourishing flawlessly at pack life while still being at the top of the totem pole and top of the class, followed closely by Stiles and Allison. She surrounded herself with beauty and power in the natural and supernatural worlds. She fought to kill and the only blood she ever adorned was the blood of those less worthy.

The blood of those that had the audacity to step to her pack, that would dare belittle their claim on this land. They had gone through hell and back, fought demons and dragons and magic from days of old. She had killed for this land, and she would kill to keep it. Kill to keep the people in that town safe. The pack that she loved safe, the boy that she loved safe. Even though before that she had to drag her moron of a boyfriend to the pack he had been so steadfast avoiding and put the fear of God into him.

Lydia would be heralded as a God. Despite the fact that when all was said and done she fell to pieces for her pack. Opening herself up to a different type of vulnerability, she put herself at the mercy of them. And they never hurt her. Only ravished her. And she was never worried. Only Lucid. And she was never tired. Only effortless. 

**Author's Note:**

> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
